Memories in Song
by Beboots
Summary: *complete*I just got a new title! This fic, by the way, is a Lotr/Zelda crossover. Please r&r. . . I worked hard. ^^
1. In Which A Fairy Yells 'Hey'

~Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, neither do I own Zelda. Please don't sue me. . . because [InsertRandomExcuseHere] ~  
  
~Oh, and by the way, anything between are translations.~  
  
This idea came to me a while ago, so I hope you enjoy! I may not post chapters to quickly, for I'm also working on a couple other fics. Sorry!~  
  
Aragorn sighed as he led the fellowship through the unforgiving woodlands. They were a few days from Rivendell, and every member of the fellowship was wishing that he himself were still in the beautiful elf-city, even Gimli the Dwarf.  
  
It had rained the night before, and a thick layer of mud covered everyone and everything, except Legolas. He always seemed untouched by the wet, which annoyed Gimli to no end.  
  
Gandalf had left them shortly after they had left Rivendell, on what he called 'Wizard business'.  
  
At the sound of a high-pitched "Hey!" directed towards him, Aragorn instinctively drew his sword and looked about for the one who had spoken.  
  
A bright ball of light, just smaller than his fist, flew wildly above his head, trying to get his attention. "Hey!" It said again, turning a bright blue, and launched into a quick speech. The ranger could understand nothing; it was speaking to him in an unknown language. He looked at Legolas, who seemed to be just as unable to understand the light as he was.  
  
The blob of light seemed to realize this, and changed its tone. . . Trying another language, then another.  
  
Aragorn held up his hand and spoke to the light. "Do you speak this language?" There was an audible sigh of relief from the light, and it spoke in a slightly lilting accented Common. "Yes, I do. Please, sir, I need your help. I've been looking for hours and hours for anyone!" It said this in a worried rush.  
  
The ranger again held up his hand, while the fellowship watched on in silence. "Who are you?" He asked patiently. "And what is the matter?"  
  
"I am Navi," The light said quickly. "I need help for my friend. We appeared here, I do not know how, but after a time of walking, we were beset by foul creatures, the likes of which we've never seen before. They had weapons, and they attacked. The creatures where defeated, but my friend was sorely wounded. I cannot help him! I cannot even open the bottles in his pack! What to do, what to do!"  
  
Navi flew around in dizzying circles above Aragorn's head. Legolas spoke. "Is your friend also of your race? If so, I do not believe that even Aragorn could help you. . . What is your race?"  
  
"I am a fairy, of Hyrule. My friend, Link, is Hylian, quite similar to yourself, sir." The fairy flew around Legolas's head.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We will help you. Lead the way." Navi gave another sigh of relief. "Oh Thank-you! This way!"  
  
The fairy led the fellowship through the forest. On the way, the ranger questioned Navi. "How sorely is your friend wounded?" Navi replied worriedly. "He was struck by several arrows. . . four, maybe five. . . I'm not sure."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows and called to the fellowship. "We must pick up our pace! The situation is worse than I first thought!" So they did, and about half an hour later, they arrived in a small clearing. The fellowship took in the scene at a glance.  
  
A half-dozen orc bodies littered the mud-churned ground. At the opposite end of the clearing from where they stood, a small form, speckled with arrows, was propped up against a tree.  
  
Navi quickly flew over to this form, fluttering about it urgently. The thing lifted its head; it was a living creature.  
  
He seemed to be a young elf; pointy ears, blond hair. . . but he was not one. The form's hair was cropped short, and wore queer clothes, even by Middle-Earth standards. And his eyes. . . no elf ever had eyes like his. Piercing, blue eyes, that seemed to see far into the future and past. At the moment, those eyes where trained on his fairy.  
  
"Navi?" He asked hoarsely, in disbelief. Then he spoke in a language that the fellowship could not comprehend. . . Hylian.  
  
You came back. . . I thought I'd die here, without even you beside me He smiled now. But you've even brought me help. . . I am hurting, all over. The young Hylian then closed his eyes and fell into senselessness.  
  
Navi buzzed over to Aragorn. "Can you help him?" She asked urgently of the ranger. He gazed over to where Navi's friend lay, still slumped against the tree.  
  
"I'll try." He said simply.  
  
~All right, that wasn't too bad, was it? Should I continue with the fic? I already have the second chapter panned out. . . Anyways, please r&r, and if you're bored, please read some of my other fics, if you can. If you're not into Redwall or Neopets, then please check out my favorites list. There's a bunch of good fics there. ^^~ 


	2. Ocarina Music & Bunches Of Translations

~Yay! Another chapter up! Thanks to my one. . . singular reviewer, Rinaidran Warrior! I hope to get many more reviews soon. . . Please? Oh, and anything between are translations; Link speaking in Hylian. Anyways, on with the story!~  
  
The fellowship set up camp there, in the clearing that night, after removing the bodies of the orcs and burning them. Meanwhile, Aragorn was working feverishly on the young warrior's wounds. After removing the arrows and bandaging the wounds, he spoke with the fairy.  
  
"What is his name?" The ranger asked. "Link, Hero of Time." At this, Aragorn looked up from his work and stared at the fairy. "A bit young for that, isn't he?" Navi flew around in a pattern that reminded him of a shrug. "He is what he is." She told him. Aragorn nodded but didn't press further.  
  
Many times that night, the Ranger asked himself why he was tending this boy, helping his friend, when they had to get to Mordor. He later came to a conclusion. . . because he was the only one who could help.  
  
An hour before dawn, Link woke up. He spoke to Aragorn, and his fairy acted as interpreter.  
  
I wish to thank you for all you have done. What is your name? He said politely.  
  
"Aragorn," The Ranger replied, "Although around here I'm known as Strider."  
  
Strider. . Link nodded. "If I may ask, of what race do you hail from? You seem to be like an elf. . . but it is obvious that you are not one."  
  
I am Hylian. He said it with pride. From the country of Hyrule. Link changed the subject. Strider, do you wish to hear me play?  
  
Navi told the Ranger what he had said. Aragorn looked puzzled. Bring me the small blue object from my pack, and you will see what I mean.  
  
Navi translated, and Aragorn opened the Hylian's pack. He saw many unusual objects in it. Some seemed to be child's toys; a slingshot, as well as stick-like thing that he would later learn to be a boomerang.  
  
There where also strange nuts, a broken sword of some kind, a magnificent war hammer, and many things that the Ranger couldn't identify. All seemed to be extremely well made.  
  
He found the blue object and handed it to the Hylian reverently. Link nodded his thanks, put the object to his mouth, and blew.  
  
From the first note, the entire fellowship was captivated. The Hylian played a simple, but beautiful song. The last notes seemed to hang in the air, cheering the minds of the listeners long after the original notes had faded away.  
  
Zelda's Lullaby Link told them. Do you wish to hear another one? Navi repeated what he had said, and all of the fellowship nodded eagerly. The hobbits even came closer, as to listen better.  
  
The Hylian played another song, which he called The Song Of Time. It was a much more haunting melody; a deeper sound. After it had finished, Frodo asked eagerly, "What is that instrument?"  
  
Link gladly answered the question. It is called an ocarina. This one was given to me by the Princess Zelda. Do you wish to learn to play? Frodo's eyes widened as Navi translated, and readily agreed.  
  
The rest of the fellowship went about their morning business, but kept an ear out, hoping that the Hylian would play again.  
  
~Allrighty, then. How'd you like that? Please, please tell me if you like my fic. . . if you're bored, please read any of my other fics, if you can. They're mostly Redwall. ^^ Don't be shy, please leave a review!~ 


	3. More Ocarina Music & Speaking With Saria

~Hmm. . . Not much to say, aside from a big 'THANK YOU!' to Rinaidran Warrior for reviewing. . . Twice! :D Anyway, on with the fic!~  
Navi was having a tough time acting as interpreter, but she was caught up in the hobbit's eagerness to learn.  
  
Link told Frodo to fish out another object from his pack; another ocarina. This one is Kokiri ocarina, made by my friend Saria. It is made for smaller hands, and should suit you well.  
  
"What is a Kokiri?" Frodo asked. The ring bearer was really quite curious. They are a race that never seems to grow older than ten years of age. Kokiri can live for centuries, but they never leave their forest glade, always in the care of the Great Deku Tree. I was raised Kokiri; I wear their clothes, and I have a fairy like they all do.  
  
After Navi had finished the long translation, Link began to teach Frodo how to play the ocarina. The Hylian explained how to blow into the mouthpiece, and where to place his fingers to play certain notes*.  
  
I will teach you Saria's song. I am curious to see if it's effects are the same here as they are in Hyrule  
  
Link led the Hobbit into the song, and they played it in sync with each other.  
  
A green light appeared in front of them, and grew to the size of a head. The fellowship stopped what they where doing to watch. Link smiled.  
  
It worked! He then turned his attention back to the light. A small green-haired face had appeared in its centre, accompanied by a fairy.  
  
Link! it cried out happily in Hylian. Saria! It's good to see you! Navi quietly translated for the fellowship.  
  
Where are you? She asked in a mocking voice. I haven't seen you in ages! Link looked troubled. I'm not quite sure. A couple of days ago, I tried to warp to the temple of Time, but I ended up here. As soon as I realised that I didn't know where I was, I tried tot speak with you. It didn't work. Only when I played your song with Frodo, here, did I succeed. at these words, the Hylian drew the hobbit into Saria's point of view.  
  
She smiled at Frodo, then turned her attention back to Link. Have you tried warping again?  
  
Link sighed. Yes. . . although. . .he brightened. Perhaps if Frodo where to play as well. . . Saria grinned again. Try it!  
  
There was a crash in the background behind Saria's head. Oh, I've got to go, she said hurriedly. Mido's trying to break rocks again. I hope to see you soon! The green light faded.  
  
"What did she mean. . . warp?" asked Pippin.  
  
By playing certain songs on this, he held up his blue ocarina. I can appear in six different points in Hyrule. Although the fellowship didn't quite understand, they nodded anyway.  
  
Link was just about to say something else when Navi suddenly turned a bright shade of yellow** and hovered over a bush.  
  
*I apologize if this isn't very descriptive. . . I don't play the ocarina; I'm a flutist, dammit! O_o  
  
**Now, all of you Zelda players know what THAT means, don't you? No, she doesn't have to go to the washroom. _ Honestly!  
  
~Ok, another end to another chapter! I hope to have the next one out by this weekend. . . I have most of it written down. Well, Adieu!~ 


	4. Lots of Orcs & Quite A Few Lights

~Another chapter! Yay! I'd like to take this opportunity to ask anyone who reads this to review. . . Please? I accept unsigned reviews now. . .~  
  
"Enemies!" Shouted Navi, first in Hylian, then in Common. Although Link was in no condition to fight again, he never the less drew his sword, just as several score* orcs poured out from the bushes, screaming war cries.  
  
Aragorn dispatched one with a quick downwards slash of his sword. Meanwhile, Legolas was firing his bow rapidly at the orc ranks. Although they didn't look it, the hobbits where fierce fighters when roused.  
  
Though they where fighting valiantly, Aragorn knew that they wouldn't last much longer; they would be overwhelmed in minutes.  
  
"Concentrate on the defensive!" The ranger yelled to his companions. "If we can hold out until dawn, they'll be gone!"  
  
But dawn was fifteen minutes away. . . such a short period of time, yet too long. Navi had translated what Strider had said to link, who cried out, Why did you not tell me sooner?!  
  
And, of all things, the Hylian pulled out his ocarina. He played a jumpy, joyful song, and a ray of light appeared right above his head. Within seconds, sunlight appeared over the horizon.  
  
Orcs clutched their heads, their weapons lying forgotten on the ground, screaming and writhing. The sunlight was burning them. ***  
  
Relax, and sheathe your weapons. They will trouble us no longer. The Hylian said as he leaned unsteadily against a tree. Soon after, the fellowship moved on, leaving the orc-bodies where they lay.  
  
They rested in a clearing almost a league away. As they arrived, Link called to Frodo. I would like to try warping, if that is all right. . . I need your help. Normally, I would wait until I am more healthy, but, he shrugged. I am anxious to get home.  
  
The hobbit nodded and came over. By this time, Navi translated so smoothly that they could communicate almost without pause. We will play the 'Serenade of Water'. Like this. He put his ocarina to his mouth and played a smooth, flowing song.  
  
Frodo followed suite and played it to himself a few times, then said to Link, "Shall we try now?"  
  
Link nodded, but said a warning. If all goes correctly, I will be transported to Lake Hylia. I would like to give you Saria's ocarina as a parting gift to you, Frodo. I know that the rest of the fellowship enjoys it's music. It is my way of saying 'Thank-you'  
  
He smiled. Let's begin. Simultaneously, the two put the ocarina's to their moths and played the Serenade, as the fellowship watched on.  
  
The clearing was enveloped in blue light, and then there was none. . . the clearing was empty.  
  
* ~For those of you who don't know, a 'score', in this context, means 20, like a 'dozen' means 12. . . get it? ~  
  
** ~I'd just like to apologize for my poor descriptive power. . . I'm no good at writing battle scenes. -_-; ~  
  
*** ~ Right here, I'm just guessing what happens to the orcs in sunlight. . . it says in the books that they can't move in daylight, correct? But it never says why. . . ~  
  
~ A little bit of a cliffhanger for you guys. . . I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for not getting it out sooner. I'm a very lazy girl. -_-; ~  
  
~ I'm not sure if you noticed, but I have a really, well, to say the least, horrible title. If you review, and give me a good title, I'll name a chapter after you! Or, at least dedicate one to you. ^^ So, please help me with this. I realize it's a cheap attempt to get reviews, but. . . *shrugs* I really do need a new title! Until my next chapter. . . bye bye! ~ 


	5. Cramped Spaces & Stuck Up Zora Royalty

~Ok! I'm back! And I'm. . . well, erm. . . not dead! Here's another chapter!*~  
  
The next thing Frodo knew, he was underneath five squirming bodies.  
  
Not exactly the most comfortable position.  
  
"Gerroff!" he gasped. The people on top of the pile slowly (to the hobbit, anyway) got off him.  
  
The fellowship had been piled in an impossibly small space; a flat, gray boulder on what seemed to be an island, bare of anything except the boulder and a tall, leafless tree. There was one person missing, however. Link.  
  
Frodo realized this, and he gazed about, calling the Hylian's name.  
  
I'm up here! Navi flew down from the top of the tree, were her partner had been standing. The Hylian in question quickly shimmied down.  
  
On the bright side, the song worked! We are at Lake Hylia. . . but you've appeared here as well. He hung his head. If I had put one moment's thought into it, I would have realized that this would happen.  
  
"Well, naught for it now," Gimli interrupted. "We may as well make the best of it. You said that you knew where we were?"  
  
Link nodded in confirmation. We are on the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. There is a rope bridge to the mainland. he smirked for a moment, then continued. I advise you not to fall off, for if you do, you will be swimming to land. Oh, and see that hut there?  
  
He pointed to a small building on the lakeshore. *Don't* go in there. A scientist lives there, and let's just say that he doesn't take well to intruders.  
  
And so they began to walk across the bridge. They where not halfway across when a female voice hailed them, from the water.  
  
Link!  
  
The Hylian addressed the fellowship from the corner of his mouth. Keep. . . Walking. . .  
  
"Why? Who is it?" asked Pippin curiously.  
  
Princess Ruto of the Zoras. A more stuck-up aristocrat you've never met.  
  
As soon as they reached land, Ruto emerged from the water. Link, she said mockingly. Won't you introduce me to your friends? The Hylian bowed, wincing slightly at the pain in his wounds, and introduced his companions, who were not just a little shocked at what a Zora was.  
  
If you don't mind, we have urgent business to attend to. he said curtly, turning on his heel, beckoning for the fellowship to follow.  
  
They left through what seemed to be a pathway, but surrounded on two sides by mounds of dirt, and they immerged onto a large plain.**  
  
Hyrule Field, the Hylian said, not a little proud, waving a hand at their surroundings.  
  
"Umm. . . back there, you said something about 'urgent business'. . . what urgent business?" asked Merry.  
  
Link just rolled his eyes. Business being getting away from her.  
  
*Boy, I like those exclamation points, don't I?(!)  
  
**Yes, I know that there're a few fences, and stuff here, but I'm too lazy to describe them. . . capiche?  
  
~Ok, I hope that's satisfied you guys for now. . . I'm working on a few other fics at the moment, so I may not update too soon. . . sorry 'bout that. -_-; 


	6. Stubborn Guards, Cool Temples & Forgotte...

~Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. . . I believe that this'll be the last chapter of my still, as of yet, perfect-title less fic. *cries* Only a few people have given ideas! I still want them. . . Please?~  
  
The group left through what seemed to be a path, surrounded on both sides with tall walls of rock and dirt. They immerged onto a large plain.*  
  
Link said, waving a hand to their surroundings.   
  
He gazed across the field then said, almost to himself,   
  
The Hylian pulled out his ocarina and played a short, simple song. Soon after, there was a neigh and a horse appeared over the horizon.  
  
It dashed towards the group and stopped suddenly in front of Link, who patted her silky nose gently.  
  
"That is a fine mare," Legolas complimented. "Does she have a name?"  
  
The Hylian said as he swung into the saddle with a graceful, if slightly painful, movement. He spurred her lightly into a walk, again motioning for the fellowship to follow him.  
  
*several hours later*  
  
The fellowship had arrived at the castle drawbridge. The hobbits where in awe of the size of the walls, which seemed twice as high to them as to everyone else. They where having a bit of trouble with the guards, though.  
  
Link rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
The guard stubbornly shook his head.   
  
The Hylian rolled his eyes, and dismounted from the horse. He held up the back of his hand for the guard to examine. The triforce of courage glowed softly.  
  
The guards eyes widened and he immediately came to attention, snapping his heals together smartly. He said in a military voice.  
  
Link led Epona across the drawbridge, calling to the fellowship as he did so,   
  
The group followed their guide through the maze of stalls, trees and fountains. Many people got out of their way as soon as they saw Link, up front, so they had little trouble.  
  
After moving up a short hill, they yet again encountered several guards, guarding a large gate. Link spoke to them.  
  
The guards quickly looked him up and down, and glancing at the fellowship.  
  
They said in union, not giving any more information than necessary.  
  
Link rolled his eyes again. , he asked, somewhat impatiently.  
  
They said again.  
  
The Hylian took this to be a dismissal, and again led the fellowship away.  
  
he said with a mock shudder.  
  
Link led them to a large, seemingly abandoned building. As they passed some stones, Legolas stopped short and stared at them, his face puzzled.  
  
The whole group stopped, looking at the elf for an explanation. "I hear something. . ." he muttered.  
  
The fellowship paled slightly at the tone in the elf's voice. Link, however, chuckled.  
  
  
  
The whole fellowship began to edge away from the stones.  
  
Link left Epona outside the building, and entered. Not knowing what to do, but not wanting to be near the Gossip Stones, they quickly followed their guide.  
  
Inside, they stared in awe at the stone carvings, and the high, vaulted ceilings. It was empty, but for them, Link, and after a second glance, a young woman.  
  
Link greeted the lady cheerfully, with a short bow, and a quick   
  
The fellowship was surprised, to say the least. They had had no idea that 'Zelda' was royalty. Yet again, they had never asked.  
  
The woman smiled brightly at Link. To the fellowships further surprise, she hugged the Hylian. Link winced slightly in pain, but didn't pull away.  
  
he asked when she stopped. he amended, He gestured to the fellowship, and explained how they'd gotten here.  
  
  
  
Zelda thought for a moment, then nodded.   
  
Link paled noticeably and whispered,   
  
The Lady nodded, giggling, and turned to the alter of the temple, raising her arms dramatically, whispering unknown words to the fellowship.  
  
With several flashes of light, many beings appeared. The fellowship only recognized one; the tiny Saria with which Link had spoken earlier.  
  
With Link's help, Zelda explained to the Sages what had occurred. One by one, they all nodded their understanding.  
  
Link turned to the fellowship. he nodded slowly. . . he couldn't think of anything else to say. **  
  
The Sages arranged themselves in a rough circle around the fellowship, raising their arms in union. With a multicolored flash of light, the fellowship disappeared.  
  
*Back in Middle-Earth*  
  
The fellowship lay in a clump. None of them knew how they'd gotten there. They remembered walking, some light, and then, clumped together.  
  
With several 'Gerroffs' and 'Air, air, I need air!', they untangled themselves.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Pippin. Everyone just shrugged and looked around.  
  
Frodo looked down. There was a curious object lying on the ground at his feet. He cautiously picked it up. It was warm.  
  
Suddenly, he had a vision. . . of an elf-like young man, but un-elf like at the same time. There was a ball of light flying around his head. The man spoke in an unknown language, but the light spoke Common in a tingly voice:   
  
As suddenly as the vision had appeared, it disappeared as well, leaving a confused hobbit blinking and holding the object in sweaty palms.  
  
Frodo looked down at the object in his hands, and, like it was the right thing to do, put it to his mouth, and blew. A short song ensued. . . The Song of Time.  
  
The End  
  
*I'm too lazy to explain the fence thing, ok? So sue me. ._; So, feel free to flame me! 


End file.
